1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an encapsulation film, an organic electronic device including the encapsulation film, and a method of manufacturing an organic electronic device using the encapsulation film.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic electronic device (OED) denotes a device including an organic material layer generating a flow of charges using holes and electrons, and for example, there are a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, an organic light emitting diode (OLED), etc.
Among the OEDs, an OLED has less power consumption and a higher response speed, and forms a thinner display device or lighting than a conventional light source. Further, the OLED has excellent space utilization, and is expected to be applied in a variety of fields including all various types of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers and TVs.
To extend the compatibility and use of the OLED, a major problem is durability. Organic materials and metal electrodes included in the OLED are too easily oxidized by external factors such as moisture, etc. Therefore, a product including the OLED is very sensitive to environmental factors. Accordingly, a variety of methods have been suggested to effectively prevent the penetration of oxygen or moisture from an external environment with respect to an OED such as the OLED, or the like. For example, Patent document 1 discloses one of the methods.
Further, a backlight unit of an OLED display apparatus includes a diffusion film, and the diffusion film is required to serve for diffusing light generated from a light source to conceal the image of the light source and maintaining the luminance of the entire screen without affecting the brightness of the light source. A diffusion film scatters light, which is emitted from a light-guiding plate and incident to a display screen, so as to allow the luminance distribution of light to be uniform, and examples of the diffusion film include a transparent film in which a transparent filler is dispersed on the surface of a transparent polyester film, a specular reflection film prepared by laminating silver thin films, and a milky white colored-diffuse reflective film which diffuses whitely like a paper.
[Patent Document 1]
(Patent document 1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,890